The Unknown Twin - Second Year!
by jazzmyne16
Summary: This is the sequel to the Unknown Twin. Follow Harry and Emily in their second year. How is the Gryffindor and Slytherin going to last when no one knows who to trust and people are getting given a bad name. Sorry for crappy summary - Rated T for language and Paranoia
1. Chapter 1

SECOND YEAR!

Woohoo! They are now in their second year :) This is now its own fanfiction instead of in with first year, so read that first please :) they are both going to be revamped so bear with me, enjoy!

DISCLAIMER – I own Alice Black, her mother, Emily Potter and I don't know her owl? Otherwise it's all JKR's I'm merely playing around with her world ;)

Chapter 1 –Second Year

"And you?" Vernon sneered.

"We'll be in our bedroom," Emily sighed rolling her eyes.

"Making no noise and pretending we don't exist" Harry added.

"Too right you will," Vernon spat as the doorbell rang and the twins were shooed up the stairs.

"God, remind me why we didn't take up Sirius and Remus' offer to stay with them?" Emily muttered as they went up the stairs.

"Because they offered last minute and they said they'd have to talk to Professor Dumbledore about it and everything and it would've taken too long." Harry answered. Emily gasped as they walked into the room, seeing a small creature sitting on Harry's bed.

"Harry and Emily Potter...what an honour it is" The creature said bowing.

"Err, not to be rude or anything, but what are you?" Harry asked politely.

"Dobby sir and miss, Dobby the house elf" Dobby said happily.

"Look Dobby this really isn't the best time to have a house elf in our bedroom" Emily told him watching his ears droop.

"Not that we're not pleased to meet you, "said Harry quickly, "but, err, is there a reason you're here?"

"Oh yes, sir and miss. Dobby has come to tell you...if is difficult...Dobby wonders where to begin?"

"Maybe you should sit down?" Emily said kindly to the elf, whose eyes widened.

(A/N – Some of the following is taken straight from the book. Thought I'd mention that)

To the twin's horror, the elf burst into tears. "Sit...sit down!" he wailed. Harry and Emily thought they heard the voices downstairs falter. "I'm sorry," Emily whispered, "I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

"Offend Dobby!" choked the elf. "Dobby has never been asked to sit down by a wizard...like an equal." Once Dobby had calmed down they sat next to him.

"You can't have met many decent wizards," said Harry, trying to cheer him up. Dobby shook his head, then suddenly stopped, leapt up and started banging his head on the window, shouting, "Bad Dobby!"

"What are you doing?" Harry hissed, springing up and pulling Dobby back onto the bed.

"Dobby had to punish himself, sir," said the elf. "Dobby almost spoke ill of his family, sir..."

"Your family?" Emily asked, puzzled.

"The wizard family Dobby serves miss... Dobby is a house-elf, bound to serve one family for ever...if they ever knew Dobby was here...but Dobby had to see Harry and Emily Potter...to warn them...Harry and Emily Potter must not go back to Hogwarts this year."

"What?" Emily stammered, while Harry merely gaped at the elf as if he were mad. "But we've got to go back. You don't know what it's like here. We don't belong here. We belong in your world, at Hogwarts."

"No, no, no" squeaked Dobby, shaking his head so hard his ears flapped. "Sir and miss must stay where he is safe. They is too great, too good, to lose. There is a plot, sir and miss...a plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year" whispered Dobby.

"What terrible things?" said Harry at once. "Who's plotting them?" Dobby made a funny choking noise and then jumped onto their desk and grabbed the lamp, hitting himself repeatedly over the head.

"All right!" cried Harry, grabbing the elf's arm to stop him, Emily trying to take the lamp off of him. "We understand you can't say!"

"Please stop Dobby!" Emily muttered frantically. A sudden silence fell downstairs. Two seconds later Harry and Emily heard Uncle Vernon coming into the hall.

"Quick! In the wardrobe!" hissed Harry, stuffing Dobby in, shutting the door and leaning on the wall next to it, while Emily scrambled to get to her bed as their uncle walked into the room. "What the devil are you two doing up here?" growled Uncle Vernon. "One more sound and you'll wish you'd never been born!" He stomped flat-footed from the room. Shaking, Harry let Dobby out of the closet.

"See what it's like here?" he said. "See why we've got to go back?"

"It's the only place we've got friends. It's our home!" Emily added.

"Friends who don't even write to Harry and Emily Potter?" said Dobby slyly.

"I expect they've just been...wait a minute," said Harry, frowning. "How do you know our friends haven't been writing to us?" Dobby shuffled his feet.

"Sir and miss mustn't be angry with Dobby. Dobby did hope that if sir and miss thought their friends had forgotten them, sir and miss wouldn't want to go back to school..." The twins weren't listening. They made a grab for the letters, but Dobby jumped out of reach. "Harry and Emily Potter will have them, sir, if they gives Dobby his word they will not return to Hogwarts."

"No," said Harry and Emily angrily in illusion.

"Then sir and miss leaves Dobby no choice, "said the elf sadly. Before they could move, Dobby had darted to the bedroom door, pulled it open, and sprinted down the stairs. Harry and Emily raced after his, trying to be as quiet as possible.

From the dining room they heard Uncle Vernon saying, "... Tell Petunia that very funny story about those American plumbers, Mr. Mason. She's been dying to hear..." Harry and Emily ran up the hall into the kitchen and gasped. Aunt Petunia's masterpiece of a pudding, the mountain of cream and sugared violets, was floating up near the ceiling. Dobby stood near the door, keeping it levitated.

"No" croaked Harry. "Please... They'll kill me...us..."

"Harry Potter must say he's not going back to school"

"Dobby... Please..." Emily whispered.

"Say it, sir, miss... "

"We can't!"

"Then Dobby must do it, sir, for Harry Potter's own good." The pudding began to float into the living room, Harry and Emily quickly following, trying to ignore the Dursleys looks of shock and hatred as the cake landed with a splat on Mrs Mason. With a crack like a whip, Dobby vanished, as Mrs Mason screamed in shock.

"I'm sorry, it's our niece and nephew...meeting strangers upsets them, that's why we can't them upstairs..." Mr Mason was about to reply when an owl came flying through the window, making Mrs Mason scream a second time and flee the house, shouting about lunatics. Mr Mason told them that his wife was afraid of birds, and was that their idea of a joke? before he hurried after his wife. Uncle Vernon snatched the letter and passed it to the twins, giving them death glares. "Read it!" he hissed evilly. Harry took it. It did not contain birthday greetings. He read it aloud so that Emily knew what that letter contained.

_Dear Mr. and Miss Potter, _

_We have received intelligence that a Hover Charm was used at your place of residence this evening at twelve minutes past nine. As you know, underage wizards are not permitted to perform spells outside school, and further spell-work on your part may lead to expulsion from said school (Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C). We would also ask you to remember that any magical activity that risks notice by members of the non-magical community (Muggles) is a serious offense under section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy. _

_Enjoy your holidays!_

_Yours sincerely, Mafalda Hopkirk _

_IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC OFFICE Ministry of Magic_

Harry looked up from the letter and gulped. "You didn't tell us you weren't allowed to use magic outside school" said Uncle Vernon, a mad gleam dancing in his eyes. "Well, I've got news for you... I'm locking you up... You're never going back to that school... Never..." Laughing like a maniac, he dragged Harry and Emily back upstairs. Uncle Vernon was as bad as his word. The following morning, he paid a man to fit bars on Harry's window. He himself fitted a cat flap in the bedroom door, so that small amounts of food could be pushed inside three times a day. They let the twins out to use the bathroom morning and evening. Otherwise, they were locked in his room around the clock. Three days later, the Dursleys were showing no sign of relenting, and Harry and Emily couldn't see any way out of their situation. They sat talking, wondering what was going to happen to them. What was the good of magicking themselves out of the room if Hogwarts would expel him for doing it? Yet life at Privet Drive had reached an all-time low. Now that the Dursleys knew they weren't going to wake up as fruit bats, they had lost their only weapon. Dobby might have saved Harry and Emily from horrible happenings at Hogwarts, but the way things were going, they'd probably starve to death anyway.

Supposing they were still alive in another four weeks, what would happen if they didn't turn up at Hogwarts? Would someone be sent to see why they hadn't come back? Would they be able to make the Dursleys let him go? The room was growing dark. Exhausted, stomach rumbling, mind spinning over the same unanswerable questions, the twins crawled into their separate beds and fell into uneasy sleeps. They both dreamt that they were on show in a zoo, with a card reading UNDERAGE WIZARD attached to their cage. People goggled through the bars at them as they lay, starving and weak, on a bed of straw. They could see Dobby's face in the crowd and shouted out, asking for help, but Dobby called, "Harry and Emily Potter is safe there, sir and miss!" and vanished. Then the Dursleys appeared and Dudley rattled the bars of the cage, laughing at them. "Stop it" Harry muttered as the rattling pounded in his sore head. "Leave me alone..."

"Cut it out... I'm trying to sleep..." Emily muttered as they opened their eyes. Moonlight was shining through the bars on the window. And someone was goggling through the bars at them: a freckle faced, red-haired, long-nosed someone. Ron Weasley was outside twin's window.

**A/N** – Most of that you'll probably recognise as JK Rowlings because I couldn't make up half of it on my own, it just wouldn't go right!

Anyhow I love all my readers, and if you love me then maybe you could all review the chapter?

Love Abi

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

_The second chapter this is all I have so far, I'm going to finish editing First Year first but I thought I'd put this up before I lost it. Remember to read the first one first, otherwise this may not make much sense!_

Chapter 2

It was a huge rush at the burrow the morning of the September 1st, Harry, Ron and the twins slept in, Hermione couldn't find her robes, Emily was only half packed. By the time they were at Kings Cross it was two minutes till eleven. "Fred, George, Percy you first!" Arthur shouted, as the boys rushed through the barrier to Platform 9 and 3/4s. Emily, Arthur, Hermione, Ginny and Molly followed quickly after, as Harry and Ron decided to run at the same time. However instead of going through the barrier they crashed into the brick wall.

"Why can't we get through?" Harry asked, Ron answering by shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

Hermione, Emily and the four Weasley children that were on the Platform were shooed onto the train just as it began to move. The Weasley's split up with a quick goodbye while Hermione and Emily slowly went to find a carriage. "I wonder where Harry and Ron are?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"They'll be fine Mione, I'm sure. You know what their like" Emily replied, pulling her trunk and owl into an empty compartment.

For a few hours the girls sat talking, getting more and more worried for the boys, when they saw a flying car next to the train. But not just any car. "Oh my Merlin! What on earth are they doing with Mr Weasley's car!" Emily exclaimed.

* * *

Hermione and Emily quickly made their way up to the Gryffindor common room after dinner, finding Ron and Harry inside. Many of the Gryffindors glared at Emily; a Slytherin in their common room! "What the hell do you think you were doing?" Emily shouted at the boys ignoring the looks from her rival house.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked innocently as Ron tried to make a run for it.

"Stop right there Ron! And you know exactly what you did Harry!" Hermione retorted. The boys explained what happened at the platform. Soon after that the boys dragged themselves to bed, Hermione and Emily shaking their heads at the boys as they bade one another goodnight and left to go to their respective dormitories.

* * *

A/N – I know its short but I know kinda what I'm doing so I'll write it up as soon as I can :) review please!

Love guys, love!

Love Abi

xxx


	3. Author's Note!

Hey, I'm putting this story on Hiatus just now, as no one is reading plus I have zilch ideas! Really sorry!

Love Abi

xxx


End file.
